Kink Journal
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: (RegKevEdd) Different kinks that one of both of the boys want to try. Neither are in danger but some may be TRIGGERS for some people so please read with caution!
1. Kink 1

**_TRIGGER WARNING:_** This may be trigger for some people! Read with caution!

Eddward Marion Vincent was a quiet man of 20 years old walking back to his apartment he shared with his boyfriend from his last college class of the day. It just so happened that his last class ended at 8 o'clock in the evening.

Just as Edd had arrived and opened the door, Kevin rushed in pushing him up against the wall, kicking the door shut. Pulling Edd's wrists behind him and pulled a zip tie from his hoodie pocket, linking his wrists together.

"Oh please god no!" Edd screamed before the man clamped his hand over his mouth, fear and adrenaline ran through him as he whimpers.

Kevin pulls out a cloth, putting it in Edd's mouth, gagging him and stifling any screams he may make. He shoved his knee between Edd's thighs and rubbed it against Edd with a grin.

Edd cries out again into the rag shaking his head and struggling against the wall _'who was this man?'_

Kevin pulled his tied hands down, causing his back to arch and Kevin to groan at the sight. Covering Edd's eyes with his hand, Kevin leaned his head down and bit into his neck, right at a sensitive spot for the genius.

Despite the situation Edd moans and begins thrashing around, struggling to get the gag out of his mouth. Kevin lets go of Edd's bound hands and grabbed his upper arm, pushing him towards the stairs and uncovered his eyes. "Move" he commanded in a rough and low voice.

Edd digs in his heels and shakes his head vigorously, still trying to take the gag out. Kevin grabs his throat, brining Edd flush against him, applying pressure and slowly cutting off his air.

"Move, or it'll get worse" Kevin brought out his pocket knife and flicked it open so Edd could hear the click.

Edd freezes, breathing heavily. He doesn't want to die but he doesn't want this either! Hesitantly, he begins moving.

Kevin releases his throat but keeps his hand on his shoulder to keep him moving. Turning towards Edd's bedroom, Kevin starting to get more ideas of what he can do to his little captive. He pushed the raven into the bedroom towards his bed, pushing Edd and making him fall in a heap on the mattress. Before Edd could gather his bearings, Kevin pounced and blindfolded him "No peeking!"

Edd finally gets the gag out "Pl-please j-just take my wallet! Y-you can have anything y-you want! J-just don't hurt me!" he pleads trying to get away from the intruder.

"I like the idea of you begging..." Kevin growled in his ear before getting up on his knees and pulling down his jeans, letting himself out. He grabs Edd's head, pulling him up towards him and pushing his cock to those wonderfully soft lips. "Hurt me and I'll hurt you..."

Edd whimpers and his cheeks flush he turns his head away and tries to escape. The red head grabs those silky dark curls that he loves to run his hands through tightly. Moving Edd's head so his lips and Kevin's cock met again "Open..."

Edd whimpers and he blush brightens but he keeps his mouth closed tightly.

"Open your fucking mouth!" the knife flicks open again and he presses the side of it to Edd's face. Eddward whimpers but opens his mouth not wanting to be hurt.

Kevin slides himself into Edd's warm mouth, pulling until Edd's nose was buried in red curls. He moans lightly as he throatfucks his boyfriend, only giving him what he knew Edd could handle. Tears slip down Edd's face as he tries to take the huge cock, gagging every now and then.

Kevin saw a tear slip out from the blindfold and pulled back, wiping the tear away. Roughly pushing Edd to lay back on his back, he unbuttoned his jeans and bared Edd from the waist down and discarded his jeans as well. Kevin pressed himself against Edd and smirked.

"Oh god, please no..." Edd whimpers trying to wiggle away.

Kevin grinned, feeling Edd's cock rub against his. "Oh no, you're mine for tonight." He wetted two fingers before pressing one then two fingers in for a quick prep.

Eddward cries out feeling the intruder's fingers brush against his prostate arousing him "No..."

"Yes... You're gonna love it" Kevin rubbed himself against Edd before lining himself up and pressing in slightly but pulling back.

Edd bites his bottom lip suppressing a moan "No please... I-I have a boyfriend..." he whines.

"I'm gonna see why he loves your ass so much..." As he presses in, pushing Edd's thighs to the side and nestled himself inside, letting Edd adjust briefly.

Edd gasps and wiggles more "No! Please!" he says trying to hold back tears of pain. Kevin moans before pulling back and slamming back in. Edd cries out on pain "PLEASE! STOP!"

"I wanna hear you call out for him"

"KEVIN... Please save me..." he yells ending in a broken sob. "Kevin..."

Kevin feels his heart twinge before claiming Edd's lips with his own, pouring his love into it. Edd freezes for a moment he know this taste and the way this man smells "Ke-Kevin?!"

Kevin breaks the kiss and releases the blindfold, kissing him again as the cloth falls away from his eyes and picking up the pace. Edd moans openly seeing his boyfriend "Kevin!"

"You know I would never let anything bad happen to you" Kevin put his head in the crook of Edd's neck and nips a few times. Edd moans and tilts his head to the side tears of relief and anger trail down his face. "Going... To... Kill... You..." he hisses at the ginger between gasps and moans.

"You did say you wanted to spice up our sex life..." Kevin smirks, knowing he is gonna get it later, sitting back on his knees and pulling Edd up into his lap.

"This is certainly not what I had in mind." Edd moans as the ginger bounces him up and down in his lap.

Kevin reaches up and kisses Edd again "I'm sorry, my baby..."

"N-no... If I had known... This would have been magnificent..." Edd moans, kissing the ginger again.

"It's already is magnificent... You feel so good..." Kevin felt the telltale sign of his release coming, that tight coiling in his belly. He held onto Edd tighter.

Edd moans "Ke-Kevin..." he whines feeling his imminent climax. "Please..." he begs needing to be touched. Kevin reached a hand down between them and stroked Edd quickly.

Edd cries out in pleasure just as his orgasm hits him "oh god Kevin!"

Kevin calls out Edd's name as he ground their hips together in one final thrust, riding out his orgasm. After Kevin caught his breath, he was able to grab his knife and cut through the zip tie binding Edd's wrists and braced for the abuse.

Edd slaps his chest leaving a large red mark "Kevin Anthony Barr! If you ever, and I do mean ever, scare me like that again, I will hurt you!" he shrieks not caring the ginger was still inside of him.

"But babe, you were so adorable and sexy, I didn't mean to scare you real bad."

"Next time, tell me! I would have done this... Played along perfectly! If you would have just asked!" Edd scolds.

"I didn't think you would!"

"OF COURSE I WOULD!" Edd says aghast "I would try anything for you!"

"You've said no before... You won't do a three some with me!"

"I do not share Kevin and you wanted to bring that peacock into it" Edd pouts.

"See? You won't try everything I ask..."

"Ok so most of the things you ask, I'll try." Edd says exasperated.

"So a three some is in the 'Fuck no, never' category?"

"I would not have put it in such a way but yes that is correct" Edd nodded "Especially with that teal haired perv with the ass fetish."

Kevin flops over on his side, sliding out but holding Edd close "But babe, he likes you…"

"He likes my ass not me and that horrid nickname..." Edd shutters.

"Double Delish? Double Delectable? Double Adorable? Which one? I love them all."

Edd groans and buries his face in the gingers chest "Please no..."

"Imma help him make up new names tomorrow..."

"You had better not Kevin" Edd groans.

"Can I 'rape' you again?"

"As long as I am given at least a day forewarning, yes."

"Then I'll tell Nat to call you by your name... But I'm hungry. Feed me please?"

Edd smiles and kisses Kevin's cheek in joy "Of course, what would you like?"

"Whatever you have already made... I'm too tired. You put up quite a fight, sir."

"Yes well... You would too if you thought some stranger was raping you!" Edd says hitting his boyfriend again but gets up and heats some leftovers up.

Kevin smiles. The rest of his ideas are gonna be fun...


	2. Kink 2

"So, babe... Let's discuss something real quick" Kevin corners Edd in his kitchen.

Edd looks up from cutting the vegetables for the salad. "It is never a good thing when you start a conversation like that" he says with a quirked brow.

"Yes it is... It's leaves both of us sexually satisfied and tired!"

"Well then what is it?" Edd asks cautiously.

"Would you be willing do a little Dom/Sub action?"

Double D smiles "Of course, anything for you."

"Awesome, I want you to be Dom" Kevin says quickly.

Edd freezes and his eyes go wide "Ke-Kevin!"

"Come on, babe... I want to try something new!"

"I-I am not entirely s-sure I am comfortable w-with taking the lead, Kevin" Edd says blushing madly.

"Most of it is just telling me what to do. You do that most of the time anyway."

Edd ponders this for a moment "I-I do not know..." he says still hesitant. "Telling you to pick up your dirty jockstrap is different than what you are asking me to do."

"But I want to try being submissive for once. Tell me what to do. Tell me what you want me to do. Let's just try it... You might find that you'll like it"

Edd thinks for a few minutes as he goes back to chopping, a look of utmost concentration on his face "You… You would have t-to do anything I-I said?" he questions.

"Anything... Even use the collar if you'd like."

Edd shifts uncomfortably but nods after a moment "Yes, very well then. We can try it."

"It's okay if you don't want to, babe... Talk to me" Kevin soothes.

"I... I am just afraid I will d-disappoint you" Edd says quietly "and I don't want that. I-I want nothing more than to please you. A-and I did say that I would try anything you wanted."

"You won't disappoint me. Trust me... You are so good at pleasing me. I just want to try new things and open our horizons a bit. You never know, you may turn out to like it."

Edd nods then smiles blushing lightly "O-okay I'll do it."

"Really?!" Kevin's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

Edd nods again locking Eyes with the ginger "Of course. I'll-I'll try I can't promise it will be the best but I would try anything for you, Darling."

Kevin gathers Edd in his arms with a hug and lifts him up. "Yes! It'll be great babe! Promise!"

Edd giggles, dropping the knife on the counter, as the ginger sweeps him up. "Ke-Kevin!" he squeals in delight. Keeping Edd in his arms, he turned to walk to the stairs leading to their bedroom.

"N-now?! What about the salad?!" Edd giggles.

"You honestly want salad over me groveling at your feet?"

"N-no of course not it's just... I-I don't know what to do! And I would like to do a bit of research before we go through with this endeavor" Edd says, always being of the practical mind unless being in the throes of passion.

"That's true... I should have known you would wanna do research" Kevin smiles and kisses him before putting him down. Edd smiles brightly then goes off to finish dinner.

~*~ The next day ~*~

Kevin was lounging on the couch, watching tv, trying to fight off going to sleep. He was bored and Edd was napping. Edd walks out and turns off the tv trying to exude dominance with only his jeans on.

"Hey babe... I thought you were sleeping?"

"Bedroom." Edd says pointing to the bedroom, still trying not to sound nervous.

"What if I don't want to?"

Edd gulps and then steps forward "It's not a matter of if you want to. You are not in c-control, now get your f-fucking ass in there n-now" he commands. Kevin finally figured out what was happening and obeyed the command, walking upstairs and sitting on the bed. Edd stares after Kevin amazed that that worked then walks after him "I didn't say you could sit." he says crossing his arms. Kevin raised his hands in surrender and stood up.

Edd blushes and mentally prepared himself for what he is about to say "T-take your shirt off and get o-on your knees." Kevin felt himself start to get hard, taking his shirt off and kneeling on the floor in front of Edd.

"Take my c-cock out" Edd says starting to gain confidence as the ginger reaches up. "N-no, undo my pants with you t-teeth."

Kevin's eyes wide before grabbing Edd's jeans by the button with his teeth and jerked his head back until they popped open. Taking the zipper with his tongue and lips, moving it down before looking up with lust filled green eyes.

Edd smiles and puts his hands on his hips "Free my c-cock, you may use your hands."

Kevin smiles and moves to grab Edd's jeans and underwear, pulling them down just enough to free him. Edd blushes as his erection almost hits Kevin in the face "D-do you want it?"

"Yes, I do."

"How do you want it?" Edd asks blushing.

"Every way..." Kevin leaned forward and sucked the head of Edd's cock in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks in a long suck.

Edd moans then remembers that he is supposed to be in charge and pulls the red head off of him by his hair. "I-I didn't say you could fucking touch me, b-bitch..."

Kevin's head snapped back and a shiver ran down his spine. "Forgive me, what would you have me do?"

"T-take your pants and boxers off" Edd says pushing the ginger away. Kevin stood without a fuss and shed off his clothes.

"Back on your knees" Edd demands. He is beginning to gain confidence, it helps that the ginger is listening to him. Kevin drops to his knees and stares up at Edd with a lustful gaze. Edd blushes then walks over to the end table and grabs the lube, taking his pants off the rest of the way. Kevin cocks an eyebrow as he watches him, Edd smiles and then bends over the bed, lubing up his fingers as he does so.

Kevin watches, enraptured. He was so hard it was starting to hurt but he was loving this game! Eddward looks back to make sure Kevin is watching as he slides a finger into himself. The red head's eyes widen and he resists the urge to get up and pounce on Edd. Edd moans openly at the combination of him adding a second finger and watching the ginger's face darken with lust. Kevin quickly swallows as he patiently waits for a command.

Edd smirks his self-confidence getting a boost from how the ginger was looking at him. As he slides a third and final finger in, he moans out "What... Do you... Want?"

"God baby, I want you..." Kevin panted and groaned.

Edd pulls his fingers out with a moan and stands "What are you willing to do to get me?"

"Anything you say, baby, anything..." Kevin begs from his knees.

"I do not think you really want me" Edd says crossing his arms and looking away.

"Yes, I do... Please... What can I do to prove it to you?" Kevin crawls on his hands and knees over to Edd.

Edd smirks "Touch me." It's a simple yet open command filled with promises.

Kevin gently runs his hands up Edd's outside calves before reaching his knees and thighs. He pushed his hands to glide to his hips and with a quick turn, ran them down the inside of Edd's thighs. Edd moans softly "Yes, Kevin. Just like that..."

Kevin moved his hands up the top of Edd's thighs, grasping his hips and moving up his sides. Brushing his thumbs against Edd's nipples, Kevin moans and as he brings his hands back down he lowers his head and kisses the thighs. Edd moans and tangles the gingers hair in his fingers "K-Kevin."

"Am I doing good?" he asks as he licks and kisses over the exposed flesh.

"Yes... Now I want you to stand up throw me on this bed a-and fuck me like you h-hate me" Edd says pulling his hair a little.

Kevin groaned and in a flash he was up on the bed, with Edd's legs spread wide and plunged into his lithe body. "Oh god, Edd..." he paused for a moment before starting a quick pace.

Edd moans loudly scratching down the ginger's back "Rougher... I said like you hate me..." he gasps.

Kevin slammed in hard and continued thrusting into Edd as hard as he could without breaking their rhythm. Edd was driving him mad with want and need with this whole Dom/Sub...

Edd's moans become louder and he screams when the ginger finds his prostate "There! Right fucking there!" he gasps, digging his nails in deeper.

Kevin grins and bites into Edd's neck, pounding into his prostate repeatedly, pushing Edd's legs father apart to get a deeper angle.

Edd moans and screams "Yes Kevin... Oh god, you love my tight little ass, don't you?" he moans panting.

"Oh fuck, yes!" the sound of skin slapping against skin got louder and quicker. "So fuckin' tight... Feel so good!"

Edd moans seem to get louder, if that's possible and he feels Kevin's cock twitch inside of him, a telltale sign that he is close. Edd growls and reaches up pulling the ginger's locks "Don't you dare cum. We aren't finished until I say we are!" Edd is so far gone in the heat of passion, he is able to say this without a stutter.

Kevin moans loudly at the rough treatment as his eyes roll back. "I can't hold on much longer... You feel so good..." he moans out as he delivers a few harsher thrusts, slamming into the raven beneath him.

Edd moans "Don't you fucking dare! I've not had my fill of you" he growls, pulling harder.

"Yes, baby, yes..." he moaned as his hair was pulled, pleasure shooting down his spine. He tried to think of anything else to keep from cumming but Edd felt so good.

Edd moans, his vision going white for a moment in pleasure, then suddenly an idea forms. As a small pay back for not telling him about the role play the last time.

"Get out of me."

"W-what?!" Kevin looks up into blue eyes, looking for clarification, slowing and stopping his thrusts.

"You heard me, get out!" Edd says pushing him and pulling his hair. Kevin pulled out and glared at Edd with a pitiful pout.

"Get on the edge of the bed" Edd says pointing. Kevin carefully moved himself to the edge of the bed and sat down, waiting for a command. Edd gets on his hands and knees facing away from the ginger but looking back at him as he slides three fingers into himself moaning loudly.

Kevin groans "Baby, let me fuck you some more... Please?!"

"No." He moans continuing to finger fuck himself.

"B-baby please... I wanna cum with you... Inside you..."

"How badly do you want that, Kevin?" Edd moans grabbing his shaft and halting his orgasm.

"I'll do anything baby... Anything! You name it and I'll do it."

"Like what? What would you do to get back inside my tight ass?"

"Oh god, I would do anything. I'd do laundry for a month!

Edd smiles "And? What else?" he moans loudly denying himself another orgasm.

"Anything! Name it!" Kevin was stroking himself to keep himself alive and ready to go... He was just waiting on a signal from Edd.

"Dishes and you keep your jockstrap off of my bed" Edd moans picking up the pace.

"Yes! Okay!"

Edd moans "Come fuck me then."

Kevin lunges forward, pulls Edd's fingers out and thrusts in to the hilt. Setting a fast pace and grabbing Edd's hips in a bruising grip. Edd braces himself as he screams in pleasure into the bed "Fuck Kevin!" he moans and gasps. Kevin moans out Edd's name as he thrusts like he was last time. He didn't know how long he could last but he knew that it was coming soon.

"Keviiiiiin" Edd moan loudly "I... I need... No... I want you to touch me" he whines.

Kevin reached his hand under and grabbed Edd's cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. Bending his head down, he bit Edda neck again, wanting to hear those delicious sounds again. Edd begins screaming and moaning in pleasure while the red head takes the dark curls in his hand, pulling back hard and baring his neck, sucking and kissing his way all over all the while slamming into Edd.

"K-Kevin! Cum!" Edd moans feeling his end coming.

Kevin thrusts a final time before slamming in as far as he could and cumming. He could do nothing but moan Edd's name and hold onto his hips tightly. He rode out his orgasm whispering sweet nothings into Edd's ear and nipping at the lobe.

Edd came immediately after Kevin did and after a few moments to catch their breaths he looked back at his boyfriend. "I love you Kevin" he says quietly.

"I love you, too" Kevin panted slightly, pulling out and flopping on the bed beside Edd. "Holy shit... That's what I'm talking about! Kink 2: Success!"

Edd collapses next to the ginger "I would say so! Dishes and laundry for a month and your jockstrap off of the bed indefinitely" he says giggling.

"Totally worth it!"

Edd giggles "My that was..." he pauses looking for the right word."It was rather liberating in an odd way" he decides.

"I told you you'd like it!"

"I do not want it to become a habit though I rather... I rather enjoy it when you take charge" Edd says blushing.

"Me too but its fun for a change. I love you"

"I love you, darling." Edd says kissing the gingers nose.


End file.
